Luna's Fairy Tail
by Celestialwriter1005
Summary: A girl has joined Fairy Tail along with Lucy. She has purple eyes, silver hair and unique magic. DISCLAIMER: all rights go to Hiro Mashima except Luna and anything that changes due to her being in the story. Rated M just in case.
1. A Meeting That Changes Lives

**Hey guys this is my first story so don't go to hard on me Kay?**

 **Btw this starts aruptly because if this is good there will be another book that explains.**

 **Disclaimer: if Fairy Tail were mine I would not be torturing you and Lucy and Natsu would be together**.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and a swooshing sound. Well I guess that settles that. I nodded to myself.

Hi, my name is Luna. I have Silver hair and purple eyes. I practice Mythical Soul magic even though I only have 3 spells so far.

I'm trying to get better but it's hard when you're all alone with no one to teach you. Then again my magic is pretty rare. It lets me turn into things nobody thought existed.

Like an alicorn and griffin. It was hard getting those so it's nothing to scoff at. First I had to find them and then I had to gain their trust. But I did in the end.

Anyways this is my story and let me tell you it's wonderful.

I looked around the magic shop. Well I could get the Colors magic but it would be kinda useless in ba-

My thoughts cut off as a high pitched voice yelled "TWENTY THOUSAND???" I peeked around the shelves at a busty blonde holding a silver key. "Well you see, these are quite hard to find." The old man said.

The next thing I knew the girl was trying to seduce the man. The shopkeeper looked ready to get a nose bleed but only knocked off a thousand jewel.

I giggled lightly earning the attention of both the girl and the old man. I fished around in my pocket. "Here!" I said brightly. Putting the jewel on the counter. "Consider it a reward for the entertainment." The girl looked hesitant so I said more forcefully. "Here take it, it's yours."

She took the silver key reluctantly and thanked me. I smiled at her but started thinking. "If you bye me a milkshake we're even." She giggled at me, "DEAL!!" She shook my hand in mock agreement. Both of us giggled.

We left the store smiling. "Did you hear? The Salamander's in town right now!!" Me and my new friend looked at each other. I noticed she had brown eyes.

"Lets go!!" I squealed, she nodded and we took off to meet the Salamander.

I squealed in delight at the handsome Salamander's face. I had hearts in my eyes and could tell my friend did too.

Suddenly a pink haired man burst through the crowd yelling something about someone named Igneel.

I didn't pay attention I was focused on the Salamander. My friend bumped into me. I faintly heard "charm spell."

Charm spell? Why would she say that? I looked up at her and felt the hearts in my eyes breaking. He's using a charm spell! I looked up at my friend and smiled, "thanks" I said in relief.

She smiled at me nodding. "We should go help that man." I said, she nodded again in realization. We hurried over only to see him dumped in a pile of trash.

I giggled, "who was that guy?" Pinky asked, "I don't know but he was a real creep." My friend answered behind me. I nodded "Yea and he was using a charm spell so thanks for breaking it."

He looked confused but before I could explain my friend decided to take us to lunch.

"Luna" I said happily. I had learned my friend's name was Lucy and Pinky's name was Natsu.

I had already known Lucy was a celestial wizard from her purchase at the store but I didn't know she wanted to join Fairy Tail.

Lucy smiled next to me. "Oh hey," I remembered, "you guys came here to find someone, right?" Natsu nodded at me. "His name's Igneel!" Lucy and I leaned away from the food flying from Natsu's mouth. "We heard a rumor a Salamander was coming through and decided to check it out. Turns out it wasn't him."

Lucy and I had identical confused faces. "I don't get it your friend looks like a dragon?" Lucy asked,

"No you got it all wrong Igneel doesn't look like a dragon he is one." My eyes widened slightly but there was no competition where Luce was concerned. Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

I retreated to the corner of the both while they talked.

Whoa. A dragon, huh? That's kinda hard to believe but his magic is pretty intense. Fiery! I giggled to myself at the thought.

Whoops, I giggled out loud. "Uh.." I blushed hard and looked away "sorry" I mumbled. Lucy giggled and bumped my shoulder. I had a feeling me and her would be fast best friends.

I chewed on a frie. "You still need to bye me a milkshake." I giggled at her, she gave me a thumbs up and I watched her order.

The milkshake was pretty good and I kinda tuned out again. I wasn't purposely ignoring them I just spaced out alot. Like. Alot.

"WHY WOULD A DRAGON SHOW UP IN THE MID-" I covered her mouth with my hand certain my ears were bleeding. "Ouch" I mumbled. Lucy nodded and I uncovered her mouth. Natsu stared. And stared.

I flicked his forehead. "You okay there? You look like a fish" "Mmmm Fish." Yea, I ignored that.

Natsu jumped in surprise I shrugged. Lucy suddenly got up, "well it's been fun but I better go. Thanks for the lunch and maybe I'll see you again sometime." I watched her get up and leave.

"I'ma go too. See if I can crash that Salamander's party." I giggled a little before I noticed to look on Natsu's face. "Salamander? As in the Fairy Tail wizard?" I nodded at him.

He nodded at me with a blank look before grinning " See ya around then Luna!" I giggled again and took off.

As I was walking around looking for info on the Salamander's party I noticed a familiar face.

"Lucy?"

She was talking to the Salamander. I got close enough to hear the conversation. "You really think you can get me into Fairy Tail?" I didn't hear the Salamander's response as blind rage filled my senses. She was being sudo-charmed!

She started grinning like an idiot. "Luce that's kinda scary" Lucy jumped three feet at my voice. She turned to look at me and smiled.

"That Salamander's gonna get me into Fairy Tail! I just have to go to his yacht party." I nodded laughing my giddy ass off inside my head. Because if Luce was going I could to as her 1 which also meant-

I could crash the party.

"That's great! Well the Fairy Tail part, can I come?" I asked trying to sound pumped. She giggled a yes and an hour we were on the yacht.

"Lucy and Luna right? Those are such beautiful names. Now girls open wide and savor every tasteful drop that enters your mouth."

Everything in my was screaming CREEPY!!! But I had to be strong. Wait a minute. "Sleep magic!"

As soon as I whispered those two, tiny words that held so much meaning Luce flicked the orange wine (A/N it was wine right?) away with her hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked him standing up, I felt Luce stand beside me.

I heard a swoosh and the curtains behind us opened. There stood a dozen men carrying the sleeping girl.

Luce took out her spirit keys, I saw a flash of gold and silver before purple flames snatched them from her hands.

The fake Salamander inspected them I didn't hear his words my eyes had glazed over in rage and my magic built up inside me.

Fakey (Fake Salamander) noticed and took out a rope. Before I knew what happened magic nullifying rope was wrapped around my wrist.

I cried out in surprise and I suddenly knew what it felt like to be helpless.

"You're the worst wizard alive!" I heard Lucy say, she was crying.

That was the last straw for me magic or not (I preferred the former) I was determi-

A loud crack sound followed by Natsu falling through the ceiling had everyone surprised, but me Lucy we're extremely happy to see him.

I looked at him in surprise as he clutched his stomach and mumbled, "motion sick" I would have laughed had the situation been different.

As it was the situation wasn't different and I was extremely disappointed.

Happy the little blue cat wrapped his tail around Luce and took off. Fakey was about to send flames after him but that's where mad Luna took over.

I leaped at Fakey, I heard a faint, "Borea!" I realized it was the fake Salamander's name. Borea... Borea the Prominence? Obviously. I growled at him and tried to strangle him.

I rolled off of him and looked at the rope. Then at Borea. Rope. Borea. Rope. Borea. Hmmm... rope! I snarled and started chewing on the rope ignoring Borea, Natsu and the guys staring at me.

Once the frayed rope snapped I looked up at Borea my death look clearly saying, you're in for it now bub.

Borea gulped but before I could do anything a giant wave of water crashed through into the ship. The ship crashed into the port and Natsu seemed to get much better on dry land.

I growled but overall I was fine, I jumped on top of the ship with Natsu.

Red mist made it look like I had red eyes too but I knew Natsu wanted a turn before I knocked Borea out so I let him go first.

He stepped forward, "so you're a Fairy Tail wizard huh?"

He was talking, ugh I was gonna beat him up after Borea. I faintly heard Natsu was the real Salamander. Honestly, I would have said "told you so" if it was that kind of situation.

After Natsu realized I wanted a turn (I was glaring daggers at him) he stepped to the side. He gestured at Borea, I grinned, Borea shivered, Natsu did too.

I giggled a little.

Mythical Soul GRIFFIN

I clacked my beak. I looked Borea straight in the eyes. You've got yourself to blame.

I darted forward and tripped him with my tail. He face planted into the floor.

I picked him up by his legs and swung him so hard he flew into the bell and rang it.

He also flew through a couple houses.

Whoops.

I turned back to my normal form.

I felt a hand grab my wrist "It's the council!" Was all I heard.

Ah fudge.

"Where are you taking us?" I heard Luce ask.

"You want to join Fairy Tail right?" We nodded quickly, "then let's go!!!"

I hope it's not boring.

I should've known.

So how'd I do? I hope I did good I'll try to update soon. Write ya later!!

 **p.s. if you want to know what the transformations look like check Wattpad**

 **Celestialwriter15**


	2. Hello, Fairy Tail

**Hey guys this is my first story so don't go to hard on me Kay?**

 **Btw this starts aruptly because if this is good there will be another book that explains.**

 **Disclaimer: if Fairy Tail were mine I would not be torturing you and Lucy and Natsu would be together**.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and a swooshing sound. Well I guess that settles that. I nodded to myself.

Hi, my name is Luna. I have Silver hair and purple eyes. I practice Mythical Soul magic even though I only have 3 spells so far.

I'm trying to get better but it's hard when you're all alone with no one to teach you. Then again my magic is pretty rare. It lets me turn into things nobody thought existed.

Like an alicorn and griffin. It was hard getting those so it's nothing to scoff at. First I had to find them and then I had to gain their trust. But I did in the end.

Anyways this is my story and let me tell you it's wonderful.

I looked around the magic shop. Well I could get the Colors magic but it would be kinda useless in ba-

My thoughts cut off as a high pitched voice yelled "TWENTY THOUSAND???" I peeked around the shelves at a busty blonde holding a silver key. "Well you see, these are quite hard to find." The old man said.

The next thing I knew the girl was trying to seduce the man. The shopkeeper looked ready to get a nose bleed but only knocked off a thousand jewel.

I giggled lightly earning the attention of both the girl and the old man. I fished around in my pocket. "Here!" I said brightly. Putting the jewel on the counter. "Consider it a reward for the entertainment." The girl looked hesitant so I said more forcefully. "Here take it, it's yours."

She took the silver key reluctantly and thanked me. I smiled at her but started thinking. "If you bye me a milkshake we're even." She giggled at me, "DEAL!!" She shook my hand in mock agreement. Both of us giggled.

We left the store smiling. "Did you hear? The Salamander's in town right now!!" Me and my new friend looked at each other. I noticed she had brown eyes.

"Lets go!!" I squealed, she nodded and we took off to meet the Salamander.

I squealed in delight at the handsome Salamander's face. I had hearts in my eyes and could tell my friend did too.

Suddenly a pink haired man burst through the crowd yelling something about someone named Igneel.

I didn't pay attention I was focused on the Salamander. My friend bumped into me. I faintly heard "charm spell."

Charm spell? Why would she say that? I looked up at her and felt the hearts in my eyes breaking. He's using a charm spell! I looked up at my friend and smiled, "thanks" I said in relief.

She smiled at me nodding. "We should go help that man." I said, she nodded again in realization. We hurried over only to see him dumped in a pile of trash.

I giggled, "who was that guy?" Pinky asked, "I don't know but he was a real creep." My friend answered behind me. I nodded "Yea and he was using a charm spell so thanks for breaking it."

He looked confused but before I could explain my friend decided to take us to lunch.

"Luna" I said happily. I had learned my friend's name was Lucy and Pinky's name was Natsu.

I had already known Lucy was a celestial wizard from her purchase at the store but I didn't know she wanted to join Fairy Tail.

Lucy smiled next to me. "Oh hey," I remembered, "you guys came here to find someone, right?" Natsu nodded at me. "His name's Igneel!" Lucy and I leaned away from the food flying from Natsu's mouth. "We heard a rumor a Salamander was coming through and decided to check it out. Turns out it wasn't him."

Lucy and I had identical confused faces. "I don't get it your friend looks like a dragon?" Lucy asked,

"No you got it all wrong Igneel doesn't look like a dragon he is one." My eyes widened slightly but there was no competition where Luce was concerned. Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

I retreated to the corner of the both while they talked.

Whoa. A dragon, huh? That's kinda hard to believe but his magic is pretty intense. Fiery! I giggled to myself at the thought.

Whoops, I giggled out loud. "Uh.." I blushed hard and looked away "sorry" I mumbled. Lucy giggled and bumped my shoulder. I had a feeling me and her would be fast best friends.

I chewed on a frie. "You still need to bye me a milkshake." I giggled at her, she gave me a thumbs up and I watched her order.

The milkshake was pretty good and I kinda tuned out again. I wasn't purposely ignoring them I just spaced out alot. Like. Alot.

"WHY WOULD A DRAGON SHOW UP IN THE MID-" I covered her mouth with my hand certain my ears were bleeding. "Ouch" I mumbled. Lucy nodded and I uncovered her mouth. Natsu stared. And stared.

I flicked his forehead. "You okay there? You look like a fish" "Mmmm Fish." Yea, I ignored that.

Natsu jumped in surprise I shrugged. Lucy suddenly got up, "well it's been fun but I better go. Thanks for the lunch and maybe I'll see you again sometime." I watched her get up and leave.

"I'ma go too. See if I can crash that Salamander's party." I giggled a little before I noticed to look on Natsu's face. "Salamander? As in the Fairy Tail wizard?" I nodded at him.

He nodded at me with a blank look before grinning " See ya around then Luna!" I giggled again and took off.

As I was walking around looking for info on the Salamander's party I noticed a familiar face.

"Lucy?"

She was talking to the Salamander. I got close enough to hear the conversation. "You really think you can get me into Fairy Tail?" I didn't hear the Salamander's response as blind rage filled my senses. She was being sudo-charmed!

She started grinning like an idiot. "Luce that's kinda scary" Lucy jumped three feet at my voice. She turned to look at me and smiled.

"That Salamander's gonna get me into Fairy Tail! I just have to go to his yacht party." I nodded laughing my giddy ass off inside my head. Because if Luce was going I could to as her 1 which also meant-

I could crash the party.

"That's great! Well the Fairy Tail part, can I come?" I asked trying to sound pumped. She giggled a yes and an hour we were on the yacht.

"Lucy and Luna right? Those are such beautiful names. Now girls open wide and savor every tasteful drop that enters your mouth."

Everything in my was screaming CREEPY!!! But I had to be strong. Wait a minute. "Sleep magic!"

As soon as I whispered those two, tiny words that held so much meaning Luce flicked the orange wine (A/N it was wine right?) away with her hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked him standing up, I felt Luce stand beside me.

I heard a swoosh and the curtains behind us opened. There stood a dozen men carrying the sleeping girl.

Luce took out her spirit keys, I saw a flash of gold and silver before purple flames snatched them from her hands.

The fake Salamander inspected them I didn't hear his words my eyes had glazed over in rage and my magic built up inside me.

Fakey (Fake Salamander) noticed and took out a rope. Before I knew what happened magic nullifying rope was wrapped around my wrist.

I cried out in surprise and I suddenly knew what it felt like to be helpless.

"You're the worst wizard alive!" I heard Lucy say, she was crying.

That was the last straw for me magic or not (I preferred the former) I was determi-

A loud crack sound followed by Natsu falling through the ceiling had everyone surprised, but me Lucy we're extremely happy to see him.

I looked at him in surprise as he clutched his stomach and mumbled, "motion sick" I would have laughed had the situation been different.

As it was the situation wasn't different and I was extremely disappointed.

Happy the little blue cat wrapped his tail around Luce and took off. Fakey was about to send flames after him but that's where mad Luna took over.

I leaped at Fakey, I heard a faint, "Borea!" I realized it was the fake Salamander's name. Borea... Borea the Prominence? Obviously. I growled at him and tried to strangle him.

I rolled off of him and looked at the rope. Then at Borea. Rope. Borea. Rope. Borea. Hmmm... rope! I snarled and started chewing on the rope ignoring Borea, Natsu and the guys staring at me.

Once the frayed rope snapped I looked up at Borea my death look clearly saying, you're in for it now bub.

Borea gulped but before I could do anything a giant wave of water crashed through into the ship. The ship crashed into the port and Natsu seemed to get much better on dry land.

I growled but overall I was fine, I jumped on top of the ship with Natsu.

Red mist made it look like I had red eyes too but I knew Natsu wanted a turn before I knocked Borea out so I let him go first.

He stepped forward, "so you're a Fairy Tail wizard huh?"

He was talking, ugh I was gonna beat him up after Borea. I faintly heard Natsu was the real Salamander. Honestly, I would have said "told you so" if it was that kind of situation.

After Natsu realized I wanted a turn (I was glaring daggers at him) he stepped to the side. He gestured at Borea, I grinned, Borea shivered, Natsu did too.

I giggled a little.

Mythical Soul GRIFFIN

I clacked my beak. I looked Borea straight in the eyes. You've got yourself to blame.

I darted forward and tripped him with my tail. He face planted into the floor.

I picked him up by his legs and swung him so hard he flew into the bell and rang it.

He also flew through a couple houses.

Whoops.

I turned back to my normal form.

I felt a hand grab my wrist "It's the council!" Was all I heard.

Ah fudge.

"Where are you taking us?" I heard Luce ask.

"You want to join Fairy Tail right?" We nodded quickly, "then let's go!!!"

I hope it's not boring.

I should've known.

So how'd I do? I hope I did good I'll try to update soon. Write ya later!!

 **p.s. if you want to know what the transformations look like check Wattpad**

 **Celestialwriter15**


	3. Hello, Fairy Tail!

Hey guys I posted this on or I have this on Wattpad wherever you're reading from. Ok so the one umm well yea see Copy and Paste kinda blew up in my face.

I just had to go with the flow but I'll make adjustments to this chapter on . If I find that doesn't work I'll just have to rewrite it all again. *Wince*

Anyways let's begin.

Opening theme plays*

Fairy where you going?

DONT SAY GOODBYE!

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!!"

I smiled in awe of the huge building before me

Natsu kicked open the doors, "WE MADE IT OUT ALIIIVE!!"

"Most of the buildings in Hargeon Port didn't" I laughed Lucy laughed with me.

"That was you're fault!"

"No idea what you're talking about" I laughed. She squeezed my shoulder in a death grip.

"We're in FAIRY TAIL!!!" She half screamed in my ears.

I giggled and nodded "yea I guess we are."

"Oh are you two new here?"

"OH ITS MIRAJANE IM LIKE A SUPER HUGE FAN!!!"

Lucy fangirled behind me. "Is it always like this?" I asked curiously.

She nodded about to say something. She was interrupted by (for lack of a better way to describe him) a big guy with white hair.

I looked on in surprise as something came out of her.

"DONT DIE MIRAJANE"

Ok now Lucy was officially screaming in my ear.

I was tempted to tackle her to make her stop talking. Before I could really do anything (too bad) a giant came and stood in front of us.

Of course I wasn't sure he was aware that we were in front of him but minor details right? Right.

Hopefully he wouldn't step on us.

My hopes were flattened like a pancake when he stepped on Natsu. Natsu was flattened like a pancake. Haha.

Actually I started laughing when he did.

In my defense it was funny and nobody told me no to laugh. So not my fault.

"Oh seems we have some new recruits"

"Aye sir!" I said happily, in a golden light Mr.Giant turned into a little old, definitely human, man.

I watched with no surprise whatsoever... yea, right.

Lucy's mouth was hanging open "you're the master??" She asked in disbelief.

I rolled my eyes, nope he was a hippie.

Well actually that could be true. "Master Makarov right?" I wondered out loud.

Makarov (or was it Makerov haha Cakerov) nodded "I am but you may call me Gramps."

Then his gaze turned stern, he jumped up on the second floor railing. Or he tried to, he looked like he broke his back on the way up.

I'm sure he didn't though because someone in Fairy Tail had to be a little sane and a sane person wouldn't break their back.

My logic is very logical. Haha right.

Newly dubbed Gramps looked down at us, "ALL YOU KIDS ARE GOOD FOR IS GETTING THE HIGHER UPS MAD AT ME!!" Gramps was good at yelling. "Look at how much paperwork this blowhards on the council gave me this time."

Oh how dare you Fairy Tail guild almost destroying an entire port.

Hehe.

"However" he continued." All magic that defies reason still comes from reason right? I say to heck with the magic council. There's a reason this guild is number one in Fiore!"

I cheered along with the rest of the members.

"Also there was a sighting of a young girl with silvery hair said to have destroyed most of the buildings in Hargeon"

My eyes widened and I sidestepped behind Lucy.

Lucy chuckled catching the attention of the guild master.

"Yes new girl?"

"I might know who that was."

Gramps watched her with a look of surprise as she stepped aside. I squeaked and tried behind Lucy again but she wouldn't let me.

Lucy laughed and held me so I was in front of the whole guild. I started struggling, trying to escape.

Finally I admitted defeat (of course I could've broken her hold if I wanted to) and looked up at Gramps.

I waved sheepishly "that was me." I admitted, surprisingly he let out a loud laugh. "You'll fit in just fine with Fairy Tail."

I let out a loud cheer at that surprising a few members "does that mean me and Lucy can join?"

"Of course!"

Gramps answer came along with a small chuckle.

Gramps pointed to Mira "you can get your stamp then show us what kind of magic you use."

I dragged Lucy over to Mira who held the stamp up "where do you want it?"

I looked at Lucy.

"Pink on my left hand please!"

I watched as the stamp changed colors from green to pink and Mira stamped the stamp on with a little flourish... except... it was on the right.

My eyes widened and I burst into a fit of helpless giggles.

Lucy was gaping at her hand and Mira covered her mouth as she realized her mistake.

"Sorry!!"

I laughed but Luce hurried to reassure the model.

"Oh no it's fine I mean big difference, right?"

I paused in my giggling for a minute.

"Our left is Mira's right" and I burst into giggles again.

Lucy ruffled my hair. I hissed and swatted her hand away. "No touch!!"

Luce lifted an amused eyebrow.

Mira turned to me, "what do you want?" I smiled at her "umm... silver on my right shoulder." Mira nodded and stamped me up!! Haha. I turned around and smiled, "you wanted a demonstration of magic right?"

Gramps smiled "yes that would be nice also the name of your magic and spell please"

I nodded and looked at Lucy "ladies first." She rolled her eyes at me, "you're a lady too."

"I'm only seventeen which means I'm technically still a teen."

"... Fair enough."

Lucy did a little bow "I'm a celestial wizard. I'm going to show you my newest spirit."

"Open gate of the little dog, NIKOLA!"

A small snowman like creature popped into existence. I'm not kidding. Pop! Poof! Whatever.

"Pun pun (Hello)!"

I blinked in surprise but decided to answer anyways.

"Hello."

"Pun pun puun (You can understand me)?"

"I guess so"

"Pun (why)?"

"Probably because of my magic"

"Whoa you can understand him?"

I nodded in response to Lucy's question. "Yea"

"Cool! But what did you mean when you said it's because of your magic?"

I grinned "why don't I show you?"

"Mythical Soul"

Alicorn!!!

I smiled in my Alicorn Form and looked down at Luce. "I'm a Mythical Soul wizard like Beast Soul, or Demon Soul." "I take the forms of animals you probably didn't think existed until now."

"So how can you still speak?"

"I still have the same amount of intelligence and can still speak."

I turned back.

"I also have a tiny bit of Re-quip magic in case I need a weapon since I'm skilled in martial arts."

Natsu ran over to be excitedly. "Like a ninja? Nin, nin?"

I took a calming breath, " yes like a ninja."

"Nin, nin?"

"We don't say nin, nin."

"Will you show me?"

"Sure."

I kicked him in the chest so hard he was sent flying into the other side of the guild "ta-da!"

"Still cool!"

"You're so mean!"

Romeo, the little kid might I add, punched Gramps in the face.

I frowned and got up to check on Gramps. I helped him up and watched Romeo run off "poor kid."

I turned my attention to the request board when I heard a loud, crack!

I blinked at Natsu as he walked out of the guild hall. "Is he going after that Macaw guy?"

Mirajane sighed behind me, "I know it seems as if the Master doesn't care but he really does."

"So why was Natsu so..."

Mirajane seemed to get what I meant. "Probably because him and Romeo have a lot in common"

I leaned on the bar, " Natsu was raised by a dragon right?"

Mira looked at me in surprise, "yea, Igneel."

"Was Romeo raised by a dragon too?"

Mira laughed "no" her look grew somber "Macou took a job on Mt. Hakobe and hasn't come back yet."

I frowned. It must be hard on Romeo then.

I stretched "ok then Luce bundle up we're goin' to Mt. Hakobe."

"You're going to go help Natsu?"

I smiled "why not?"

I looked at Natsu "you get motion sick?"

Natsu groaned in reply.

We were headed to Mt. Hakobe to save Macaw. Apparently he had gone on a job to handle some Vulcans, which were big monkey monsters.

My thoughts were that he had gotten taken over by them because they could steal humans bodies, but I guess that was what we were going to find out.

Back in the present Lucy was looking down at Natsu.

She frowned "why is Macou (Macaw) at Mt. Hakobe anyways?"

Natsu looked up seeming to recover, "he went to slay some Vulcans."

"Vulcans?"

I answered this time "big monkeys basically"

Lucy raised an eyebrow "how would you know?"

"I've met some, most of them were pretty perverted."

"Oh"

"Yea"

Finally the cart came to a stop. Natsu shot up, "We're finally HERE!" My Re-quip magic flashed and before Natsu could burn the cart down with his fire magic nullifying rope was tied around one of his ankles.

He yelped and fell over. I dragged him out of the cart and placed him in the ground.

I tugged the rope off him.

"Be free."

"Haha yeah right."

I grinned "c'mon we need to find Macaw"

Lucy sweatdropped behind me "it's Macou."

"Suuure he's totally not pretending his name is Macou because he's embarrassed of his real name, Macaw."

Lucy just rolled her eyes at me.

I grinned "you know it's true." I saw Lucy and Happy trying to stifle a laugh. Unfortunately, (or not) I didn't have the same control and burst into helpless giggles.

"Come on, come on, come on!"

I sighed. Leave it to the dragonslayer to be the pushy one.

I managed to stop laughing and took a look at what my companions were wearing. "Ok I understand Natsu's attire but Lucy didn't I tell you to bundle up?"

"How cold can it be it's summer."

So she's never been to Mt. Hakobe before... good to know.

I shrugged and started tugging Lucy up the mountain.

Turns out Natsu hadn't known we were leaving until after halfway up the mountain. How do I know this? Because after he realized he came running up the mountain.

Also Lucy was cold.

Big surprise.

Lucy shivered again, " it's shouldn't be this could anywhere. I mean it's summer!!"

I looked at her "I told you it would be cold."

Lucy glared at me, " why are you not freezing your butt off?"

I shrugged "magic" she shot me a look

"I'm serious my transformations have fur so I don't get cold easily."

Lucys mood brightened considerably "I know I'll call out Horologiom!"

Turns out Horologiom was a clock man.

I looked at the clock man in wonder, "You can come in if you want' she says concerningly."

I shrugged and stepped into the clock man.

Also now there was a Vulcan.

Oh hi mister Vulcan didn't see you there for the past two minutes.

Lucy tried to scream but I covered her mouth because I didn't want my ear drums to blow up.

The Vulcan decided to abduct us and I kept my hand over Lucy's mouth just in case.

I honestly was bored with this I could beat up this fat monkey up in no time.

I suppose Natsu wanted to though.

I furrowed my eyebrows thinking to myself. I _was always so independent, since when do I care what other people want or think? Since Fairy Tail I guess._

I snapped into the present on time to see and hear Lucy screaming against my hand. The Vulcan was charging at us.

In a flash I was on my feet standing in front of Lucy.

Lucy gasped in surprise and so did the Vulcan when I wrapped my whip around one of it's feet and slammed it into an icy wall.

"Luna" Lucy started sounding nervous "HOW THE HELL ARE YOU THAT STRONG??" I laughed and shrugged.

"Not magic surprisingly."

I requiped my whip into a few throwing knives.

With deadly precision I threw them so hard the Vulcan flew into a wall and collapsed.

I watched along with Natsu whom Happy had saved as the Vulcan turned back into Macaw.

I went over and picked Macaw up.

I watched as Lucy laid down a blanket so Macaw could rest and I put him down.

I smiled slightly as he regained consciousness.

"Macaw!!" I cheered.

I sighed out in relief "you're ok!"

Macaw sighed in self-despair "I took on 19 of those brutes but the twentieth is the one that got me."

I giggled "oh come on you got 19 of them and they're not the easiest things to fight off."

Macaw sighed again "I'm to embarrassed to go back to the guild."

I smiled gently at him, "but you've got to come back because Romeos worried for you."

He finally smiled back, " ok then."

I offered him a hand and he took it gladly.

We were walking home when we saw little Romeo sitting on the stairs crying.

I walked over to him and bent down "your father's back Romeo."

He gasped and looked up, I moved out of the way so he could hug his father.

I watched with a smile and walked over to Natsu, Lucy and Happy.

"Let's go."

"Yea."

Me and my new team as I liked to think they were started walking back to the guild.

"Luna, Natsu, Happy, Lucy, thanks for bringing my daddy back!"

I turned around to look at them and smiled "ANYTIME KID!"

Dun du du dunnn du du du du du dunnn du du du du du dunnn

All done. That one took a while.

Celestialwriter15

I posted the first chapter twice... whoops!


	4. Boring Part

So... I didn't like this episode.

I'm being honest ok!!

It didn't really interest me so I'm just gonna skip it.

I'm really just gonna sum it up making it look like a letter from Luna to her diary.

That's what's gonna happen for some chapters if I don't care for what goes on in that episode.

Dear Diary,

Me and Lucy went on our first job today with the (idiot) one and only Salamander!!!

Also his flying blue cat.

-At this point Lucy walks over "did you put in the part where you asked me to let you live with me?"-

Me and Lucy live in an apartment together because I'm not technically old enough to live alone.

-"...good enough."

Luna sighs and shakes her head but continues.-

Natsu (the idiot remember?) barged into the house-

-"THROUGH THE WINDOW!!!"-

through the window and told us he came to "visit".

He asked us to join a team with us and we accepted... and then he showed us our first job.

It had Lucy be a maid but the Duke Everlove or whatever said that she was ugly.

Oh we had to burn the book called Daybreak. (I forgot that part.)

So we sneaked into the castle and found the book.

Lucy decided to read it and we were attacked by mercenaries.

I (of course) beat them up.

Lucy and Natsu were in the basement fighting Everlue (I got it right!) .

I saw a big pink haired gorilla moving so I jumped on her.

Then I was helping them fight Everlue after finding out I had been in the spirit world.

Which according to Lucy should be impossible but I'm special.

-"Yeah right"

"Oh shut it Lucy!"-

So we beat the Everlue guy but Lucy found out there was a spell on the book so Natsu didn't get to burn it.

We took it back to the client and we found out that the book was some kind of letter to the client.

We didn't collect the money and left.

Afterwards we met Gray an ice wizard and Happy (the cat) got kidnapped and almost eaten.

But we beat those guys up to and tied them to a tree.

They said something about lullabies and then a shadow came and did a thing.

-"Very descriptive"

Luna rolls her eyes and something catches her eye.

"Lucy why are you naked?"

"KYAAA!"-

We got back and Gray told us to get to the guild as fast as we can.

So bye I have to get ready.

Sincerely,

Luna3

-Luna and Lucy left to got to the guild.

Done I hope you enjoyed it's not as long as the others.

Celestialwriter15


	5. A New Job

Hey guys!!

I hope you enjoyed the last chapter even though it was short.

When my and Lucy arrived at the guild we were immediately hailed by Gray.

"Hey I heard you were on Flame Ass's

team and wanted to know if you wanted to ditch him and join me instead?"

He flexed his muscles after his speech and tried to give us a "winning" grin but was interrupted by Natsu.

"HEY ICE PRINCESS COME FIGHT ME!"

A tick mark appeared on my head but I just sighed and tugged Lucy over to the request board.

Next, (joy) Loke came over and asked to be on our team I glared at him telling him to back off.

His eyes widened but not at me. Curious as to where his eyes had wandered I found myself looking at Lucy's keys.

"Y-you're not a Celestial wizard are you?"

I furrowed my eyebrows as Loke ran away from us. Where had I felt magic like his before?

My eyes widened and I looked at Lucy's keys "Leo."

Lucy looked at me "sorry?"

I shook myself and smiled at her "nothing."

I looked backwards at the board again when Loke (Leo?) came barging back into the guild.

"GUYS IVE GOT BAD NEW ERZAS BACK!!"

So we finally get to meet Erza Titania Scarlet, I grinned I can't wait.

And indeed right after Loke said the words Erza came into the guild carrying some kind of horn.

Some guy with blonde hair broke the fragile silence that had fallen on the guild.

" Hey E-Erza what's that?"

"It's a horn from the monster I defeated, the locals were so great ful they decorated it for me... PROBLEM?"

With a small squeak the guy and the guy beside him stumbled backwards and shook their heads "we're perfectly fine with it."

Erza nodded and looked around, what she did next shocked me the most.

She started criticizing her guildmates!

I thought they were supposed to be family in Fairy Tail!

My shock turned into fury as she turned to Macou.

I didn't even hear what she said as I went to stand in front of Macou as if I was trying to protect him from her words.

"Did you just come here to criticize your guildmates?"

Erza looked at me in surprise and so did the rest of the guild.

"I thought you were like family so how come your just bossing them around?"

Erza narrowed her eyes "and who are you?"

I growled deep in my throat "none of your business."

Lucy tugged me away from Erza as fast as possible.

Erza's eyes narrowed but she turned away and it was like the whole guild breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Natsu, Gray I'll need your help."

Natsu and Gray looked at each other and had a "moment".

Later Mira called us over to the bar when the boys and Erza had gone to get ready.

"When Erza's not looking those two are going to be a each other's throats.

Can you two keep them in line?"

She looked at me, "please?"

I looked away from her and turned to Lucy.

She smiled and nodded "sure!"

I sighed and agreed a little less enthusiastically.

When we arrived at the train station I wasn't surprised to see Gray and Natsu already fighting.

I sighed as Lucy walked over to a bench and sat down.

I walked over to the arguing idiots and stood behind Natsu.

"Flaming Dildo"

I had to control my laughs at that one.

I looked at Gray who had finally spotted me and had an eyebrow raised.

I winked... and side kicked Natsu into a wall.

Gray started laughing as I smirked.

I walked over to Lucy and sat down next to her when Erza arrived.

... Is it just me or did everyone tense up?

I stretched and yawned as the train whistled.

I grabbed my small bag and tugged Lucy onto the train.

I smiled at Lucy in my Fire Fox form.

"If you're a Fox why do you have wings?"

I shrugged "I dunno."

I smiled and curled up on Lucy's lap.

Erza looked at me and nodded, she started explaining.

"I was at a bar when I heard some people talk about a instrument called Lullaby- Luna?"

I coughed and then I choked and then I fell on the floor trying to get my breath back.

My head shot up "did you say Lullaby? Like death flute, "lull people into eternal sleep" Lullaby?"

Erza raised an eyebrow "I guess."

Lucy gasped in surprise and I turned to her still on the floor in my Fire Fox form. "I've heard of that, it was created by the dark wizard Zeref."

Something inside me twitched at the name.

Calm it down Eclipse.

"Easy for you to say... Eris."

I sighed at my alter ego's antics and the fact that we were up against "the Demon Lullaby."

Lucy looked at me with wide eyes as I jumped back on her lap.

I furrowed my eyebrows at her "what?"

"Isn't your magic power low by now?

You've been in that form for ages."

My eyes widened in surprise as I realized that I had shown off to much of my magic power and I scrambled off her lap.

I went back to my normal form and sighed pretending I was tired "you're right."

I sighed again "all we can do is wait to get there."

And wait we did I looked out the window deciding to tune out their idle conversations.

We finally got there and I yawned. I had fallen asleep on Lucy's shoulder on the way over.

Natsu got out of the train slowly then seemed to realize he was getting off the death trap and jumped off roaring fire.

"GRAY FIGHT ME!"

I sighed and pushed him back on the train.

"Luna!" Lucy shouted behind me I turned around and got in the driver's seat of a nearby magic mobele (how do you spell that?).

"Get in" I sighed "we have to go get him."

Lucy got in the vehicle with the others right behind her.

I took the SE plug and clasped it onto my arm "WAIT Luna you already used magic power let someone else drive."

I smiled back at her and shook my head "I'll be fine."

I put my foot on the pedal and we sped off into the desert.

When we finally found Natsu he told us about meeting someone from Eisenwald on the train. Erza told him that was who we were looking for and hit him on the head.

Hope you enjoyed!

Celestialwriter15


End file.
